See Who I Am
by Slyvia
Summary: “Sakura come on,” Sai yelled again, “….I’ve got a new painting. I wanted to show it to you when you came back, it’s different….” He trailed as Kakashi and Yamato looked up at him. “Sakura….I gave it a name….”  Read and Review!
1. A Red Dawn Approaches

Okay, so Slyvia here again!

I actually love Sai, he's really funny!

So him and Sakura i think are cute together.

This is just something i wanted to do.

It's somewhat a downer but read and review!

* * *

"Hey ugly!" Sai called as Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi and himself walked up to Konoha's front gate.

"Sai?" Sakura whispered as she shakily walked through the gate clutching her side.

"Sakura chan!" A blond blob ran past his teamates and tackled Sakura.

"Naruto!" Yamato yelled realizing the blood pooling at Sakura's feet while Kakashi eyes widened as she coughed up blood.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled running towards her.

"Oi Dickless, stop!" the artist nin yelled as Yamato ran after him.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered.

The last thing Sakura saw was Yamato and Kakashi running towards her. She heard Naruto's screams and Sai calling her name as her eyelids drooped.

"Naruto…Sai…" Sakura whispered as she fell forward.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as Yamato caught her in his arms.

"Sensei…" she whispered as more blood oozed from her wounds.

Her back was littered with kunai and shuriken sticking out from the flesh. In her side, a long katana stuck through her body, plastered with her sticky dried blood. Dirt mixed with dry blood stuck to the back of her legs as her body shook with convulsions.

Yamato cradled her body in his arms as he tried wrapping his arms around her form to reach a wound in her chest. A gaping hole over her heart gushed with blood. The dried dirt caked around it as the new blood washed over it.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as put both of his hands over the wound in the left side of her chest. Her heart.

"Sakura wake-" Naruto started only to be stopped by Sai.

"Naruto, get Tsunade," his voice cracked as he put his hands over Kakashi's, trying to stop the bleeding, "Hurry up! Go!" he yelled as Sakura's body shivered.

"Sakura, come on!" Kakashi said frantically trying to keep her body from going into shock.

Her eyes shook behind the eyelids as Yamato and Sai silently cursed.

"Sakura, stay with me," Kakashi called as her chest rose erratically.

Gasping for breath, her arms trembled as her eyes opened, rolling from side to side.

"Sakura!" Sai called as her body started to slow its movements, "Sakura! Wake up! Come on, stay with me, stay with me!" he yelled trying to catch her eyes.

'I can't lose my teamate, no, I can't lose her,' Sai thought as he continued to scream at her.

Her eyes fluttered from one side to another as Sai continued to call.

"Sakura, come on, don't die!" he called, pushing harder on her chest.

'Come on, don't do this, don't die, not now, not like this,' Sai thought.

She couldn't die, no, not on a solo mission. Not like this, no, she had to stay around. Someone needed to punch him every time he called her a derogative name. She needed to be there to pester him about why he never gave any of his art a name. He needed her, without her, their team wasn't complete.

Slowly he could feel his voice going raspy with each petrified shout. He didn't know what the emotion he was feeling but, he couldn't lose his friend. If he ever got the chance, he'd ask her what he felt. _If _he got the chance.

"Sakura come on," Sai yelled again, "….I've got a new painting. I wanted to show it to you when you came back, it's different…." He trailed as Kakashi and Yamato looked up at him.

"….I think you'll like it, come on, you have to see it!" he yelled as blood seeped through his fingers, "I want you to see it! Come on, don't go, don't go!" he pleaded.

"Kakashi! Sai! Yamato!" Tsunade thundered as she ran past Naruto, followed by Shizune, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Ino yelled, "oh God, forehead, oh God…." Ino repeated as Neji stepped beside Naruto.

"There's no time," Tsunade yelled sitting down next to Sai and Kakashi.

"But Tsunade sama…" Ino stammered.

"If she isn't healed now, she'll die," Tears glistened in Tsunade's eyes at losing her best student and friend.

No. No, just plain and simple no. She wasn't going to let Sakura go, no, she was going to be alright. She wouldn't let another loved one die in her arms, no, not this time.

"Sakura, hang on, just hold on a bit longer," Tsunade whispered.

"Neji!" she yelled as the pensive Hyuuga stepped forward, "Use your byakugan to keep watch over her heart rate and chakra levels. If any-"

"I understand," Neji cut her off, activating his byakugan.

"Shikamaru!"

"Yeah," Shikamaru stepped forward beside Neji.

"It's a lot but," she breathed shakily, "but you have to use your shadow bind. She won't stay still with this kind of healing."

"…Right," Shikamaru nodded.

"When I tell you…" she nodded to the shadow user as he readied his jutsu.

"Shizune! Get ready!"

"Tsunade, what can I do?" Ino asked, frantically shaking.

"If either Shizune or I need it, you'll have to replace us!" Tsunade bellowed looking down at her pale student.

"…but…hai.." Ino settled as Shikamaru shot her a sympathetic glance.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto called, "What-"

"Hold her down, even with Shikamaru's jutsu...it won't be enough," Tsunade whispered.

"Right," Yamato shook with his teamate in his arms.

"Understood," Kakashi drawled as Sai only nodded his head absent minded.

"Okay, everyone get ready…." Tsunade towered, "Shikamaru, now!"

"Shadow possession jutsu," he called as his shadow spread over her body.

"Keep her in place!" Tsunade screeched, "Yamato, remove the kunai from her back! Shikamaru, be ready!"

"Yeah," Shikamaru winced as Yamato slowly pulled each shuriken and kunai embedded into Sakura's skin as Shizune rushed beside him, healing the bloody mess.

Shikamaru groaned and cringed, hearing Sakura scream. Even the stoic Hyuuga trembled when her chest raised sporadically. Her mouth spurted blood as her lungs withered in her chest.

"Neji!" Shizune yelled.

"…her lungs are closing," he stumbled over his words, "she can't breathe."

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, trying to run towards him before Tsunade stopped him.

"No! Just wait for my command!"

"Tsunade, all of the kunai are out of her back!" Shizune declared as Shikamaru groaned.

'Good,' Shikamaru inwardly sighed with relief. Still, if he had felt that much pain not even having the kunai in his own body, he couldn't believe the amount of pain Sakura was in.

Her body started shaking violently as Shikamaru struggled to hold his jutsu.

"Hurry up Tsunade! I can't keep this up!" Shikamaru declared, using more chakra to try and hold her in place.

"Kakashi! Sai! Naruto! Hold her down!" Tsunade declared as the three shinobi held her arms and legs from thrashing around.

'Sakura, please, fight!' Sai pleaded as her lips turned blue.

"Sakura, come on…" Tsunade whispered as she placed her glowing green hands over the hole in Sakura's chest.

"Sakura chan! Sakura chan!" the blond ninja yelled as Yamato placed new weight on her right side.

Naruto and Kakashi held her lower body and Sai held her left side where Tsunade was working. The artist nin's eyes glistened with unshed tears as Sakura started to choke on her own blood.

Her gaggling noises alerted Neji as he watched her heart beat rapidly and her lungs constrict, one even failing to move at all.

"Shizune, you need to heal her lungs! She can't breathe!" Neji called, pointing to her chest.

Helpless. That's what they were. Tsunade knew it. Shizune knew. Even Ino could tell Sakura wasn't going to make it. There was too much damage, too much for them to handle.

Sakura. The beautiful pink haired woman walking out of Konoha was the last anyone saw of her for a month. The mission was only supposed to last two weeks but, complications arose and Sakura had to stay longer.

Sakura's mid back length hair fluttering in the wind as she gave a one handed back wave to her teamates was the last image they had of her. Her back leaving them. Now, her back was faced to them again. She was trying to leave again, but this time, it'd be for good.

'No, you're not leaving us like this,' Sai angrily thought, he wasn't going to lose someone he cared for. Someone he loved, no, never again.

"Sakura! Tsunade…she's…" Shizune shook with fear as Neji directed her to Sakura's failing lungs.

"No! She's going to make it! She's strong, she's not…" Naruto trailed as he felt Sakura stop thrashing beneath him. Scared to look down he looked over at Kakashi and Yamato, his two sensei's noticed the same thing and they loosed their hold on her body. No. He refused to believe them.

He looked over to Ino who cried, falling to her knees beside Shikamaru. She screamed for Sakura to fight and be strong but, her cries fell on deaf ears.

No.

Naruto still refused to believe that. She'd fight, she was Sakura Haruno after all, she'd never be left behind.

He looked over to Shikamaru who solemnly looked back at him. He knew. His shadow possession jutsu fell back as Sakura's body stilled.

Neji, he had to still hold out hope.

His last chance, they Hyuuga. Naruto looked into his bright white eyes. No, the same fear and pain Ino, Kakashi and Tsunade's eyes held, his held. He still kept his byakugan activated but, he just looked over her body mechanically. She was leaving them. She was going to die.

No, he wouldn't believe it. Naruto wouldn't believe them.

Sai.

The artist ninja, yeah, he had to still hope.

Hopeful yet, somewhat, expectantly he looked over to the usual emotionless ninja.

Surprise. Sai's eyes held determination, he continued to hold Sakura down with all his strength.

'Sai…' Naruto thought sadly.

"Sakura, no! You're not getting to die, no!" Tsunade yelled as she and Shizune continued to work on Sakura's body.

Every ounce of chakra they had, every inch of strength and power they held went into Sakura. Everything.

"Sakura…" Sai whispered, breaking everyone from their trance, "Sakura….I want you to see it."

"Sai…" Kakashi whispered.

"This one, it's different…." Sai repeated his words about his new painting, "Sakura, I want you to see it…no….you have to see it! I won't let you go, not now…." He yelled as he slightly shook her body.

"Wake up Sakura!" Tsunade yelled trying to reattach the skin and flesh above her heart.

"Sakura….I gave it a name…." Naruto stopped. Sai never gave his painting names, he never found it worthwhile.

"You have to see it…..I made it for you….." he pleaded for her to stay, for her to get up and smile. For her kind lively face. He closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them she would sit up and smile. Smile, one smile, that's all he wanted.

After all, she taught him how. A real smile, he learned that from her. Her beautiful and kind features broke through his brainwashing of 'no emotions,' slowly, he rekindled most of them.

He still didn't know most or all but, he knew he felt them. He didn't know them by name but, he could feel them. His heart beat with each time she smiled at him. Each time she asked to see his paintings. Each time she looked at him.

"Please, don't leave; just come back to us…the team…me…" Sai whispered.

* * *

Kind of sad, i don't know, what do you all think?

Think i should coninue it?

Well Review,

Slyvia :P


	2. Gaurdian Angel

Hey All, Slyvia here!

Well, thank you very much for the reviews! I just wanted to write this little story for a while now, i like Sai, i think he's funny and cute!

Well here is another chapter, i don't know if it's the end, i have other ideas but Enjoy and READ and REVIEW!

* * *

'Sai…' Kakashi thought as he looked at the artist nin yelling at Sakura.

"Sakura, hold on!" Tsunade yelled as the hole over her heart closed.

"Sakura…." Sai whispered, "Come back to me…"

"…."

Tears ran out of Sai's eyes as Tsunade's green healing hands stopped. Shizune looked at her and quietly stopped as well.

"Sai-"

"No!" Naruto yelled, "Keep healing her! Just don't give up…." Naruto looked at Sai's face.

Tears.

Sai didn't even know what they were. He seemed oblivious to the fact that his face was drenched in them. His body shook as he stared down at Sakura's face, silently pleading.

"Just don't give up yet…" Naruto whispered, smiling sadly at his teamate, "she's not giving up yet…just please…..help her."

Naruto looked around at his fellow shinobi, hoping that they would start to hope. Start to hope she'd make it. Hope that she'd pull through.

He needed them to hope. Sai needed them to.

"Sakura…." Sai whispered, "Fight…fight…." He trailed not sure what he was asking her to do.

Was he asking her to fight for her life? Or for his?

Did he really want her to come back?

All that awaited her if she did was them: her team. The same pain because of Sasuke's departure, the same fear that Naruto would be taken by the Akatsuki, and the same broken heart because nothing could be as it was. How could he ask her to come back?

He stopped. Her face was stained with blood, her body had been battered and torn to shreds and he was asking her to fight for her life.

No.

She was in pain, she'd always been in pain. He was asking her fight and come back, facing all of the pain she was in.

'How could I ask that?' Sai thought, 'I don't want her to be in pain, I don't want her to suffer anymore…' he trailed thinking about how her heart was broken from Sasuke.

She wanted to leave them.

Could he stop her? Did he want to stop her?

"Sakura…." Sai whispered, "Please…"

Sai wanted her to come back but, how could he be that selfish? Could he beg her to face that suffering again?

Yes, he wanted to stop her. She wasn't leaving them. No, she wasn't leaving without them. He wouldn't let her take the easy way out, no, she was staying with them…with him.

"Wake up…" Sai whispered, grabbing her hand, holding it to his face, "Don't leave….don't leave me…." He whispered.

He would help her. Before, she faced the pain alone but, not anymore. If she came back, he would make it stop, he would be there for her. He would be with her. He would care for her; mend her broken heart.

He didn't know what the feelings were he was feeling. For so long he had destroyed any thoughts of sadness, guilt or hope. He never felt any of them.

Not until now.

'I guess I never got rid of them…' Sai closed his eyes, 'I just forgot them for awhile…'

"Sakura, come on!" he yelled, "You're not leaving! I'm not letting you!"

His cry startled the other shinobi. Never had they seen Sai so determined, so pained, so loving.

Neji glared at the ground before he looked back to Sakura's lungs, still throbbing in light breathing he spoke, "Shizune. The left lung has a hole in it."

Sensing his intent, Shizune quickly raised her hands to Sakura's chest and worked on her lung.

Smiling crookedly, Shikamaru sighed and readied his shadow possession jutsu, hoping that he would have to use it.

Tsunade smiled as Naruto's voice broke through, "Oi, grandma Tsunade! Hurry up and fix her!" he screeched as Kakashi and Yamato started holding down Sakura's limbs.

"…Right," Tsunade nodded as she placed her hands over Sakura's heart.

"Sakura, wake up, come on!" Sai yelled as Tsunade's brow dripped with sweat as she pumped the rest of her chakra into Sakura's body. back to me…" Sai whispered.

"Sakura, please….don't leave me…."

"…_.S-Sai?" _Sakura's voice whispered as she took a ragged breath.

"Sakura! Come on, keep fighting, follow my voice!" Naruto screeched as he crawled next to Sai.

"….S-S-S-" Sakura rasped.

"Sakura? Just hold on!" Naruto cheered as Sai looked back down to her pained face.

"Sakura?" he asked as he lowered his ear over her mouth.

"…S-S-stop….stop," she repeated, "….lea-leave….me…." she whispered.

Sai lifted his head as her body trembled.

Pain.

She was in more pain. All they were doing was putting her through more pain and suffering. Just like he thought before.

She wanted to be free. She wanted to be in peace. She wanted to leave them.

Sai glared down at her.

No, he was going to keep her with him. He wasn't letting go of her any time soon.

"No, Sakura!" Sai cried as he clenched her hand harder, "You're not leaving! I'm not letting you go! You're staying with us, all of us! We're not letting you go yet!"

"….Sai," Sakura whispered as her eyelids started to shake.

"We're a team," Sai nodded to Naruto, "You're a part of our team and…I'm not letting you die here. I won't allow someone precious to me die, no, now come on! Wake up!" Sai cried as Naruto smiled beside him.

'Sai,' Naruto thought, 'Thank you.'

Sakura's eyes fluttered and slowly creaked open.

"Sakura…" Sai smiled. A real smile, one just for her. One only for her.

"…Sai," Sakura whispered as she attempted a smile back.

Tsunade let out a long sigh as her hands stopped glowing.

"Grandma Tsunade? Is she going to be-"

"…Yes," Tsunade cut Naruto off, "she'll make it."

Sai let out an exasperated breath as Sakura closed her eyes again.

"Sakura…." He smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips, "Welcome back."

* * *

"…what…" Sakura started as she opened her eyes.

She tried to sit up but a weight on her chest kept her down. Squinting, she tried to focus her gaze on the hazy black blob keeping her on the bed.

Pain.

The last thing Sakura remembered was pain.

Her vision ran red with the blood pouring down her face and body as she collapsed in front of Konoha.

'I should be dead by now, but….' Sakura smiled, remembering the voice that pulled her through. That voice had insisted that she didn't walk further into the darkness of death. That voice begged her to come back.

Sakura slowly raised her hand, placing in on top of the dark head of hair, lying across her chest.

Sai.

He brought her back.

She smiled sadly at the thought. Sai had pulled her away from her dream, away from peace and light.

'I could've walked towards it,' Sakura thought, thinking back to the calm light that engulfed her body after she blacked out.

It was peaceful. The kunai in her back vanished and the hole in her chest was replaced by warmth. She was free. Her heart glowed at the thought of staying in the light. No more pain. No more fighting, she could finally rest. She had wanted to stay there, to be free, to feel content, and to never worry again, but even in her heaven, she was sad.

What about them? She had wondered, what about Naruto? Didn't she say once that she wanted to see him become Hokage? Kakashi, didn't she want to see his actual face and hear his excuses for being late? And Yamato, did she really want to miss his exasperated cry when he was left with Naruto's ramen bill?

So many things plagued her decision: Did she want to leave them all?

She remembered staring into the light and feeling its pull but, she felt another tug in the opposite direction.

Sai.

He promised her a painting, one with a name at that. He promised to show it to her, he wanted her to come back.

She made her decision; it was too early to go.

"…Sai?" Sakura whispered.

Sai continued to sleep on her chest. He had slept by her side for the past few days since she'd returned to the hospital. He pulled a chair up and was sprawled out across her body, waiting for her to wake up and smile at him. His hand still held onto hers, in fear she'd wake up and he'd miss it.

"…Sai?" Sakura whispered, this time squeezing his hand.

Slowly the artist nin's eyes fluttered open, staring straight at the kunoichi's face.

"…Sakura?" Sai whispered, not raising his head off her chest.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled.

She smiled. Sai had been waiting days just to see that smile. He couldn't figure out what made him so excited to see it, but, he knew, he just wanted to see it again.

Without realizing it, tears ran from his eyes.

Sakura continued to smile at him and brushed her hand under his eyes, wiping the droplets from his face.

"You're crying Sai…" she murmured.

Sai stared at her and brought his had over hers, keeping it in place.

"Crying," he repeated.

"…yeah," she replied, rubbing the side of his face.

"Sakura," Sai started, looking intently into her brilliant eyes, "Don't do that again."

"What?" Sakura asked, wondering if she was hurting or scaring him.

'Don't do what?' Sakura asked herself.

"Don't die…." Sai growled, "I don't want you to die."

"Um…okay," Sakura stared at him and started to laugh softly.

Sai stared at her as she attempted to laugh, only to start coughing. Slowing easing his head off of her chest, he watched as she slowed her breathing.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sai asked as she closed her eyes.

"…yeah," she replied, realizing that he still held her hand to the side of his face.

"Sakura, I don't know what's happening…" he trailed as he caressed her hand.

"Sai…" Sakura whispered. Her eyes widened, remembering his voice pulling her back to him.

Sai.

"Have you been here since…" Sakura looked down at the sheet covering her body.

"The day you came back?" Sai finished, "Yes. I'm not supposed to be here now. Tsunade told us but, I wanted to stay with you."

"…." Sakura started to talk when he brought her hand to his lips, kissing each of her fingers, mimicking a movie he'd seen once.

He knew it wouldn't be easy to be with her. ANBU root never trained him how to act around women. He was clueless but, he hoped she'd forgive that.

"Sakura," Sai started to blush, "I…I… don't… want you to… leave again….never."

"Sai…"

"Sakura, I don't know what it's called…." He furrowed his eyebrow trying to remember the word.

He could remember. He knew he felt it long ago when he was a child, with his brother. He knew he felt it when he was with team Kakashi. And he knew he felt it when he was with her. He felt it for her but; he didn't know what to call it.

He frowned and brought her hand down to his heart, hoping she could tell him what he was feeling. He had never felt an emotion so strongly before in his life. Losing her brought it out of him. He knew he couldn't go on without her, it wasn't just her smile or her voice: it was just her presence. It was everything about her; he just had to be near her.

He couldn't remember the emotion's name but, he knew he felt it.

"Sakura…I…." Sai frowned as he squeezed her hand and pressed it closer to his heart.

Sakura smiled again as a tear rolled down her face.

"Love," Sakura whispered, "it's love Sai."

Sai smiled back at her. Yes, that's what it's name was. She knew it.

She knew it just by his gesture. Just feeling his heart beat faster under her touch, she knew. Just by reading his expression, she knew. She knew he loved her, even if he couldn't describe the emotion she knew he felt it.

And she felt it too.

"Sakura…I love you," Sai smiled, wiping away her tears.

Love.

He loved her. That emotion he thought had disappeared from him, came back. It never left but, he had ignored it.

Love, she felt his pain and heart, she felt everything pulling her back from the light. She felt his hand holding hers, she felt the tears that ran from his eyes onto her face. She felt his love and welcomed it.

"…I love you too, Sai," Sakura smiled, twisting her hand in his to hold it.

"Sakura, will you…." Sai stammered, trying to find the right words "go out with me?" Sai whispered, repeating the words of other men in the village who had asked women on dates.

"…yes…" Sakura smiled as Sai let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

Sai noticed how tired she was and went back to lie on her chest, not wanting to be away from her, when she pulled his hand.

Without even asking, Sakura moved to the far side of the bed, looking into his eyes, hoping he would lie next to her. Sai stood up and pulled the covers back, sliding into the bed with her.

The bed was small, small enough that he had to hold Sakura in his embrace the rest of the night. Sai smiled, holding the pink haired woman in his arms, and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah," Sai breathed out, "I love you….I love you Sakura," he repeated, stilling smiling as he cuddled closer to her, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Do you think we should leave them?" Shizune asked, peeping in the doorway beside Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato.

"Yeah," Tsunade smirked as Sai lay halfway covered, holding Sakura as close to his body as he could, "they're fine."

"Well, it's about time," Naruto snickered at his teamates. He'd known for a while, along with his sensei's, that Sai liked Sakura, even if he couldn't describe it. He could even tell that Sakura liked Sai, even though she'd never admit it.

Finally, they both saw it. Finally they both saw each other's love.

Tsunade walked into the room and quietly laughed as she pulled the sheet over Sai and Sakura.

'Take care of her Sai,' Tsunade thought as she turned back around to Sakura's grinning teamates.

"Let's go…" Yamato smiled at the two turning to Kakashi who only chuckled and shook his head.

"Sweet dreams Sai!" Naruto sniggered as he started walking out of the door.

"….Thanks dickless" an amused reply came, "I will."

* * *

Hahaha!

I love Sai! And Sakura!

Well, i have more planned but, if everyone likes the story to end here, i can. It'll just be a two shot but, i had ideas for a couple more chapters and such, just need time to write them!

Grrr! School!

I am juggling four stories right now! Grrr, i hate it but, i LOVE the reviews, i really need you guys, you keep me going!

Thanks again!

Slyvia:P


	3. A New Day

* * *

Okay, so Slyvia here!

Thank you for all the reviews, you guys rock!

Well here is the next chappie!

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" Sakura asked as Sai wheeled her down Konoha's main street.

"I don't know…." Sai trailed as he stared at the back of her head.

'I don't care as long as I'm with you…' he smirked.

It had been a few weeks since she'd gotten out of the hospital. Sakura had struggled to move out of her bed and it'd been a challenge to just sit up due to her injuries.

She was so tempted to give in to the darkness again. To let go and just fade away, the thought seemed nice.

Sai.

If it weren't for Sai, she would have given up.

He had continued to stay by her side every day. He pushed her to recover; he pushed her to eat all of her food everyday, even though she hated it. She cursed him and glared but all he did was smile.

She smiled, remembering each night he stayed with her. Each night he crawled into the small hospital bed beside her, holding her until the sun broke through the window.

Safety, she felt safe in his arms, each night he held her, she felt that she could go on. She knew everything was going to be alright if he stayed with her, she knew she'd be okay if he was in her life.

"Sakura?" Sai asked, noticing how she stayed silent through their walk.

"…hm?" she sighed, enjoying the cool air, finally being able to leave the hospital.

"Do you want to eat? We haven't been to the ramen shop in a while," he smiled as she turned her head to look at him.

Sasuke. At first all she did was compare him to Sasuke, she only saw him as his replacement, someone who could just filled the gap, someone who could go just as easily as he came.

'No,' Sakura smiled, 'They're nothing alike.'

Sai stared at her puzzled, her smile quirking his curiosity.

'What is she doing?' He thought as he stopped the wheelchair.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing," Sakura replied.

She placed her hand on top of his, taking his palm in front of her face. Removing his glove, she looked over his hand. She pressed her fingers into his palm, moving over each of the lines, tracing his skin up to his fingertips. She laughed at the ink stains between his middle and index finger.

"Sakura?" Sai asked again as he grabbed her hand that had just been touching his, "Is something wrong?"

"No…everything's fine," she replied.

The moon shone down on the two as the villagers bustled around the town. Shops stayed open and customers greeted each other, smiling and laughing deep into the night. Shinobi walked together with their comrades and lovers, discussing missions and the latest gossip.

A Konoha jonin held a tray of food as he walked over to an occupied table.

A family.

The jonin sat down with his pregnant wife, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek and rubbed her bulging stomach. His little boy laughed beside him as the father turned around and ruffled his hair.

Sakura smiled.

Sai watched Sakura with concern, wondering what she was staring at. He glanced in the direction she was watching and smiled too.

She was watching the little family enjoy their dinner in amusement. He laughed as she turned around facing him.

"They're happy Sai," she looked down.

"Yes. They are," he replied, bringing her hand up to his lips.

She smiled and pulled her hand out of his.

"Sai?" she looked back at the family, "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Sai asked as she gripped the handles of her wheelchair.

Tsunade had confined Sakura to a wheelchair after her injuries, saying she would never be a shinobi again. Sai still remembered the look on her face when she'd received the news.

"_Sakura…." Tsunade whispered, sniffling her tears, "I'm sorry Sakura," she cried as Shizune held Ton Ton beside her. _

_Sai stood beside Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato; they had all been summoned to her room by Tsunade. Naruto shifted uncomfortably at Tsunade's crying, it wasn't like her to be crying, and usually she was the picture of seriousness and stability. It seemed that she had lost that. _

"_Grandma Tsunade? What's wrong?" Naruto wrung his hands, waiting for her to continue._

"_Naruto, I'm sorry, I-" Tsunade stopped when Sakura's eyes widened._

_For days Sakura had struggled to move her legs but found she couldn't. If she did move them, it was only a little bit. She couldn't stand or even go to the bathroom by herself, she was completely helpless._

"_No…" Sakura murmured as Sai looked over to her._

"_Sakura," Tsunade took her hand in hers, "I'm sorry but..., you'll never be able to walk again…" she trailed as Sakura breathed deeply and started to shake._

"_What?!" Naruto screeched, "You old bat, you can't be serious!" he cried as Yamato looked down at the floor._

"_You have to do something," Kakashi cool voice cracked, "she can't….you…" he stuttered, trying to find the right words to help his student. _

_Sakura couldn't hold the tears back as they dripped from her eyes. Even after all of her fighting for her life, she found she could never be a shinobi again._

_Sai lowered his gaze as Naruto continued to cry, "You're Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin! You have to be able to do something!" he screeched as Sai glared at the ground._

_It was his fault. If he had just let her go, she wouldn't be in pain. She would be dead but, she'd be free of all of this agony. Sai's hands clenched as he caught her fear stricken eyes out of the corner of his._

_Pain, fear, sadness, and anger flashed in her jade eyes as she ripped her hand away from Tsunade's._

"_Sakura? I'm-"_

"_Leave…." Sakura snarled, cutting Tsunade off._

_Sai looked up at her face, her hands were gripping the sheets as she sat up._

"_Sakura…" Yamato started, unsure of what to say._

"_Get out," she whispered, "just leave me alone…."_

"_Sakura chan, we're not leaving you!" Naruto screamed, quickly snatching her hand in his, "We're a team and-"_

_"No we're not! Not anymore!" Sakura screamed, "We'll never be a team again!"_

_"Sakura chan...please," Naruto whispered, rubbing her hand._

"_Get out!" Sakura shouted, tears flooding out from her eyes, "Just get out and leave me alone!" she continued to scream, tearing her hand away from her blond teamate._

_Slowly Naruto tried to say something but, Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. _

_That day she refused to let anyone near her, she wouldn't speak or eat, all she did was stare out the window._

_Sai visited her all day, trying to get her to talk to him but, she didn't._

_He had left to give Naruto and the others an update when he heard the door slam and several nurses shouting._

"_Sakura! Open the door!" One nurse shouted as she tried to push against the door._

"_What the hell is going on?" Naruto cried as he ran up to one of the nurses, trying to barge through the door._

"_She won't let us in!" the nurse panted, "After we left with her food, the door slammed shut! And now she won't let us in!"_

"_Sakura…" Yamato whispered as he watched another nurse try and budge the door._

"_Sakura chan!" Naruto screeched against door, "Open the door! Come on Sakura chan!" Naruto continued to call._

…

_Nothing, they heard nothing coming from the other side of the door._

_Stating to panic, Naruto tried to turn the knob of the door, pounding and screaming for her to open the door._

"_Naruto…" Sai started, "Come on."_

_Sai backed up with Naruto, and waited for a second before they crashed into the door. The door didn't budge as they tried again, this time Kakashi joined as Yamato yelled to Sakura._

_Finally the door flew open as the shinobi stumbled into the room._

_Kunai and shuriken dropped to the floor as Naruto shouted, "Sakura chan!"_

_Sakura didn't acknowledge them as she grabbed the edge of the bed, trying to steady herself on her feet. She grunted and panted as she slowly moved her legs forward, shuffling each step._

"_Sakura stop it," Kakashi started as he moved towards her._

_Sakura glared at him as she threw a kunai towards him. He caught the kunai as she brought up a green hand of chakra. Kakashi stopped advancing, thinking that she was going to attack him again. Her hand glowed as she dropped it over her right leg, moving it slowly down to her knee. Each of her teamates watched as she panted and coughed, moving her hand over to the left leg and continuing the process._

_She straightened up and started to move again. She had shuffled a few steps before letting go of the edge of the bed. She shook in her place before trying to shuffle a few steps on her own._

_Sai watched as she struggled to move her legs, each one causing her more pain with the movements._

_She gasped and clutched her chest as she started to cough up blood. Choking on her own blood, she doubled over and began to fall to the ground._

_Kakashi and Naruto caught her in their arms as Sai and Yamato rushed over to her side. She continued to cough as Kakashi lifted her small body up off of the floor and placed her on the bed._

_Tears fell from her eyes as the nurses pushed her teamates out of the room._

Sai remembered that day sadly. He remembered Naruto asking Kakashi what she was doing: how could she be doing something like that.

Kakashi only shook his head and said that she was never going to give up being a shinobi. That was her life.

Sai realized that she would never stop trying. That night she had tried the same stunt again, Sai remembered her cries of pain and agony when he caught her before she fell.

_"Sakura stop this," Sai yelled as he held Sakura close to his chest. _

_Her leg bindings were soaked with blood as the red liquid pooled around her body. She shook with tremors as she bit her lip to keep from crying out._

_"Sakura," Sai whispered as he held her head against his chest, "Just stop. You have to accept it, your not-"_

_"Don't," Sakura bit out, "Don't you dare."_

_"What?" Sai asked as she pushed away from him._

_"I'm not giving up," she cried as she once again tried to move her legs, "I'll never give up."_

_'Sakura,' Sai thought as she trembled, trying to move her legs under her._

_Sai rushed over to her side each time she tried to move._

_"Stop it!" he shouted, as she pushed him away._

_"Get away from me! Stay away!" Sakura screamed as she tried to get up._

_"No," Sai sternly stated, "Stop it," he repeated as he grabbed her arms._

_"I want to walk!" Sakura cried, "I want...I want to..." she repeated as Sai pulled her into his embrace._

_"I know, I know," he repeated as she cried into his shirt._

_He let her cry into his chest until she fell asleep, whispering,"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry."_

Everyday when he would leave to get her food; he came back to her trying to lift herself off of her bed. Everyday he would catch her as she fell and hold her close to him as she struggled to be free of his embrace. Never, he never allowed her to leave his arms.

Every night after, he would continue to hold her as she cried herself to sleep. Every night he fell asleep, wishing things were different, wishing, sometimes, that she had left him. That she had died because, if she had, she wouldn't have to live this way.

"Sai? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"…uh, yeah…I'm fine," he smiled.

"Sai, can you go stand over there?" She pointed to a spot a few feet in front of her.

Sai hesitantly nodded and did as she asked; facing her, he watched as she slowly lifted her body up out of her chair. He started to run over when she leg go of the handles and stood fully up, never wavering in her stance.

"I wanted you to see…." She grunted as she started to move her right leg.

Sai watched in amazement.

One step.

Two steps.

In three steps she was starting to pant but, never did she stop until she reached him.

He outstretched his arms as she fell into them, exhausted by her effort. He beamed as she started to cry.

"I'm going to be able to walk Sai," Sakura cried, "I can walk…I can be a ninja again," She repeated into his chest.

A smile. A true smile.

"Sakura," he pulled her away from his body, looking into her face as he continued to smile, "I love you," he whispered as he lowered his lips on top of hers.

Sakura smiled into the kiss as Sai wrapped his arms around her waist.

'So this is what it feels like? This is what love feels like?' Sai thought as one of his hands caressed the side of her face, 'Hmmm, I think I like this….'

"Sai…" Sakura whispered against his lips as she broke the kiss.

Sai smiled and lifted Sakura up, placing her back into the wheelchair.

"Sai?" Sakura asked as Sai stopped pushing her chair.

"Hmmm?"

"…Can I see the painting?" Sai laughed and started to push the chair again.

"Yeah," Sai smiled to himself as he pushed her down the street, "We can see it now."

* * *

"Move over Kakashi sensei! I can't see!" Naruto whispered, hiding behind a row of bushes.

"Shut up Naruto," Kakashi drawled as he smirked, watching his two students on their date.

"Do we really need to do this?" Yamato asked as he peered through the bush's foliage, "I mean this really isn't…. hey Naruto! Get your knee out of my back!"

"Sssshhh!" Naruto and Kakashi glared as Sai pushed Sakura by, laughing about something she had said.

"Shut up Yamato taichou, you're going to get us caught!" Naruto whispered raising his finger to his mouth, emphasizing his point.

"You know," A voice rang above them, "you shouldn't be spying on the two of them."

Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato froze as the voice tried to suppress a snicker.

"Troublesome….why'd you bring me here Ino?" Shikamaru yawned, stretching his arms out over his head.

"We…we….we… weren't…spy-" Naruto stuttered as Kakashi spoke.

"Well, what are you two doing here?" Yamato smirked as Ino blushed and turned away.

Shikamaru sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. This troublesome woman just brought me here, saying we had to see Sakura and Sai. Man this is such a drag…"

"You lazy bum! I just wanted to…to…to…"

"What Ino? You wanted to what?" Yamato sniggered as the blond fumbled with her words.

"We…we…were…um…we were….just….uh," Ino blushed as Yamato and Kakashi smirked.

"You were coming to spy on them!" Naruto laughed as Shikamaru yawned again.

"Okay, okay, so we wanted to spy-"

"No," Shikamaru cut in, "you wanted to spy. I wanted to sleep."

"That's all you ever do! Lazy ass!" Ino screeched as the other shinobi covered their ears.

"Oi!" A voice called out over the bushes, "Who the….Ino? Shikamaru? What are you-" Neji's eyes widened as he looked over the bush, "Kakashi? Naruto? Yamato? What are you doing?"

"Uh…we're…just…um…." Naruto chuckled.

"Spying on Sakura and Sai?" Neji finished quirking an amused eyebrow at his friends.

He smirked as they all hung their heads in shame.

"Don't you think we should give them some privacy?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, maybe, he wait a minute, we?" Naruto smirked, "Neji? Were you spying on them too?" Naruto countered.

"No…I…just….hn…." Neji stammered, flustered.

Naruto started to laugh as Shikamaru smirked behind Ino, "Neji! You're spying on them!" he repeated as the normally stoic Hyuuga glared at his blond friend.

"So were you," Neji countered.

"Uh, well," Naruto started laughing as a small giggle came from behind Neji.

"Do we really interest you that much dickless?" Sai smirked as he leaned on the Sakura's wheelchair bars, watching in amusement as his teamates stiffened and shook their heads.

Sakura laughed as Neji turned around to face them.

"I think we should go now, Sai," Sakura laughed.

"Yeah," Sai smirked, "and if you're going to follow next time, let Naruto get some ramen."

Naruto stared wide eyed at his teamates, "What?!" he yelled.

"Hn, we could hear your stomach growling down the street," Sai snickered as Naruto's face turned red.

"Naruto!" The shinobi yelled as Sai wheeled Sakura off down the street.

* * *

Ok, so here is the next chappie!

Hope you all like it, this is just going to be a few chapters more, i just wanted a happy story between Sai and Sakura.

I just really think they could be cute together!

Well  
Read and REVIEW!

Thanks

Slyvia


	4. Yours To Hold

Okay Guys! I'm back!

Thank you SO SO SO much for the reviews! I love them!

Well, school sux but, what's new?

Here's the next chapter! I really love Sai and Sakura, yeah, things move a bit fast but, i HATE writing slow stories, I think Sai is very OCC but, he's cute and adorable!

READ AND REVIEW REVEIW!

* * *

"Here it is Sakura," Sai smiled as he held up a large canvas, "I hope you like it," he added sheepishly as he walked over to Sakura's wheelchair and placed the board in her lap.

Sakura held the painting at arms length and covered her mouth. She had never known Sai to hold so much meaning and emotion in his drawings but this one, this one had it all. Sakura smiled at the likeness to each of the shinobi and lightly ran her fingers over the faces.

'Team 7,' Sakura thought as she continued to trace the outlines of rough paint.

Naruto stood next to Sakura with a wide grin on his face while hanging an arm around her shoulders as Kakashi had a gloved hand placed on the blonds' head. Kakashi held a soft smile under his mask as his eye crinkled in pride for his new team. Yamato stood behind Sakura with a joyful smirk and hand placed on Sai's shoulder. Sai had on his usual emotionless face with a small hint of amusement behind his eyes as he leaned his head against Sakura's.

Sakura gave a soft smile as she traced her own features in the painting. A content and comfortable smile played across her painted face as she stood in the middle of her teamates: the center of their world and glue that held team 7 together.

"Do…you like it?" he asked kneeling next to her chair.

"Sai," Sakura whispered, "it's beautiful."

Sai smiled and nodded as he looked at his painting again.

"I'm glad you like it," he admitted, "I'm sorry…I didn't add him."

Sakura tore her glance away from the painting and looked down to her teamate. A frown knitted his brow as he kept his eyes on the painting, seemingly scrutinizing every brush stroke and dab of color.

"Who?" she rhetorically asked.

"Sasuke," Sai whispered, "he is a part of our team."

Sakura smiled down at Sai as she reached out her hand to touch his face. Sai broke from his thoughts as her warm fingers graced the side of his cheek, softly caressing his cold skin.

"No," Sakura whispered, "He _was _a part of our team," she corrected, "but not anymore."

Sai's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he looked up to his pink haired friend: she never talked bad about Sasuke.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"He's not our teamate," she smiled softly, "you are."

He didn't question her. In some odd way, what she said: made sense. Not her words but, her actions. Her touch and gentle eyes told him she was telling the truth. Being in Root, he had learned to look underneath the emotion to find the meaning or information of a mission and it seemed his training finally paid off. All the information he needed, he received.

"Sakura," Sai whispered as he placed his hand on top of hers, "Do you… love me?"

Sakura smiled and ran her thumb softly across the flesh under Sai's eye, watching his confused and knitted face soften.

"Yes," she responded, "I love you."

Sai gave her his relieved real smile and sat on his knees. Carefully he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, delicately running his lips over her finger tips. He moved his face from her hand and looked into her loving jade eyes, watching in slight amusement and contentment as he ran his fingers up her arm, tenderly pressing the flesh until he reached her neck.

She quietly took in a breath as his fingers continued to travel up her neck and to her face. It was like he was trying to soak up her love and feelings by touch as his gloved hand glided over her cheek. The warmth from his hand made her lean into him as he leaned his body over hers.

Slowly he inched his face closer to hers and cupped her face in both of his hands. Her green eyes glistened as he pressed his forehead against hers, slowly brushing his nose against hers and letting his breath mingle with hers.

"Sakura," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

Sakura placed her hands on Sai's chest as he deepened the kiss, his hand sliding behind her neck.

Sakura broke the kiss softly breathing as Sai's fingers ran over her neck and face loving the warmth her body emitted. Sakura smiled as his lips ran over her cheek bone, slowly letting his mouth drag across the skin and settle before continuing.

He wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He couldn't describe the feeling as well in words as he could've in actions and Sakura knew that. His silent way of soft caresses and gestures were the only things he had to tell her of how he felt.

"Sakura," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, "I love you."

When Sakura had first heard him say that, she didn't quite believe he knew what he was saying. She thought that he had only heard it in one of his books or movies and just repeated the actions but, she saw it in his usually emotionless eyes, that he was telling the truth. He truly did love her.

"Sai," Sakura murmured against his lips as he kissed her again.

Again, his lips slid over hers, drawing out her tongue and tasting her mouth. She tasted wonderful as he broke their kiss and slowly kissed her forehead, letting his mouth linger as he pressed his nose to the top of her head. He closed his eyes as his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sakura," he whispered as Sakura's arms wrapped tightly around his torso, "Will you stay with me?" he asked.

"….yes," Sakura answered, she understood what he was asking.

He wasn't just asking her to stay with him that night but, stay with him: forever. It wasn't a proposal; Sakura didn't even know if he knew what those were. It was his way of saying: he didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to love and somebody to love him but, he didn't just want anyone.

He wanted her.

Sai nodded and picked Sakura up out of her chair, sliding his arm under her legs as she held onto his neck. He slowly walked to his bedroom and placed her on the bed, watching as her eyes shimmered in the moon light streaming from the window to the side of them.

She watched as he unzipped his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders, the moonlight shadowing and illuminating his lightly chiselled chest. He slowly pulled off his gloves, dropping the articles onto the floor beside him as Sakura watched his dark eyes. Slipping off his sandals, he dragged his pants down his pale legs, watching the light blush creep over Sakura's cheeks in confusion and amusement. His dark boxers hung loosely over his hips as Sakura took his hand in hers.

She smiled, pulling back the covers as Sai slipped in between them and lay on his side. She was next to slide her feet first beneath the cool fabric as Sai pulled her body next to his. He let her lay her head on his outstretched arm as her one arm curled beneath his and her other stretched across his naked torso. Sai's free arm brushed a piece of hair from her face as her eyes watched him. He leaned in and kissed her, loving the warmth of her lips and heart warming his own. He pushed his body as close to hers as he could, his arms wrapping around her never to let go.

That was true.

He had already almost lost her once and he wasn't going to lose her a second time. No, this time, this time she wasn't going anywhere.

Sai nuzzled his face against hers as he softly placed kisses along her jaw line and a gentle kiss on her lips watching her tired eyes close. He continued to softly caress her shoulders as her arm around his waist ran absently up and down his side, lazily touching the ripples of his muscles.

"Goodnight," Sai whispered as he laid a final kiss on Sakura's lips.

Sakura inched to closer to him and nestled her head in the junction of his shoulder and arm, snuggling into his bare chest and placing her thigh in between his. Sai further pulled the comforter of his bed over Sakura, touching his forehead to hers as her lips slightly parted with little puffs of air seeping through the opening.

Sai softly smiled as he too, closed his eyes.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as the soft rays from the sun flitted across her face. She smiled as Sai's peaceful sleeping face came into view.

She brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek as his arms circled her body possessively. Sighing, she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, lightly nibbling the flesh and tenderly kissing his jaw. A soft moan made it to Sakura's ears as her arm that was slung across Sai's body sensually ran up his torso, lightly pressing on the skin as she traced the panes of his abs and up to his chest.

"Good morning," Sai whispered as Sakura pulled her face from his neck to look at him.

"Morning," she replied as she leaned in for a kiss.

Sai smiled warmly as he accepted the kiss. The moment was ruined when Sai's bedroom window opened and three heads popped through the opening.

"Oi Sai!" Naruto yelled as he crawled through the window as Sai glared and turned to look at his obnoxious teamate.

"Dickless," Sai growled as Sakura blushed from behind Sai, "I do have a door you know."

"So?" Naruto said, quirking an eyebrow as Kakashi and Yamato shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Moron," Sai grumbled.

"Where's- Hey! What the hell are you doing with her you pervert?!" Naruto screeched as he pointed towards the bed where Sai was laying in only his boxers.

"We didn't do anything," Sai said as he sat up, letting the covers fall off his half naked body and Sakura's fully clothed one.

"Liar!" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto," Yamato groaned, "leave them alone."

"But…but….he…" Naruto stammered as Sai swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "that's enough."

"Sai you bastard! Taking advantage of Sakura-"

"We didn't do anything Naruto," Sakura said as she shook her head.

"Sakura chan," Naruto growled as he glared at Sai, "Are you sure he didn't touch you? If he did, just tell me and I'll kill him!"

"Uh….Naruto…that's. Okay," Sakura said as Sai zipped up his black shirt and walked over to her side of the bed.

Sakura smiled as Sai slid his arm under her legs and behind her back.

"Woah!" Naruto screeched, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Helping her?" Sai replied to his fuming teamate.

"Naruto," Yamato shook his head as his fingers massaged his brow line, "In case you can't remember, she has trouble walking."

"Oh," Naruto grinned sheepishly as Sakura clung to Sai's neck.

"Make yourself useful Dickless," Sai commanded, "go get her wheelchair."

"Right!" Naruto yelled as he raced out of Sai's room and across the living room.

"Idiot," Yamato murmured, "How'd you put up with him for so long?" he asked Kakashi who leaned against the wall of Sai's bedroom, smirking behind his mask at his two students: Sakura cuddling against Sai's chest as Sai dipped his head down to hers and brushed his nose against hers.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked as he looked over to his aggravated friend.

"I…I…I," Yamato struggled then sighed, "never mind."

"I got it!" Naruto called as he tried to walk through Sai's bedroom doorway with the chair held over his head.

Sai rolled his eyes as Naruto set the chair lightly down and motioned for Sai to lay Sakura in it. Sai slowly walked over to the chair, not really wanting to set Sakura in it, he didn't want to admit it but, he liked when she was in his arms. He let Sakura slide into the chair as she moved around, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Alright you guys," Kakashi drawled, "let's head out."

"Where are we going?" Sai asked as he moved to walk behind Sakura's chair.

"I want to push her!" Naruto whined as he tried to push Sai out of the way.

He grabbed onto one handle as Sai grabbed onto the other, "Let go," Sai warned.

"No!" Naruto yelled as he side bumped Sai, "I want to push her!"

"Stop it!" Sai said, glaring at his teamate and pushing him.

"Would you two knock it off?" Yamato yelled as the chair wavered from side to side with Sakura holding on the edge of her handles.

"It's my turn!" Naruto growled as he gave a particular hard jerk to the chair against Sai's side making the artist stumble to the side.

"Dickless, let go," Sai snarled as he pushed Naruto out of the way, grabbing onto both handles bars and stepping in front of his teamate.

"No!" Naruto cried as he jerked his handle bar from Sai's hand and pushed the artist.

"Sai, Naruto stop it!" Kakashi yelled as Sakura's back hit against the chair.

"Then tell him…to…let…go!" Naruto yelled as he yanked the wheelchair bars away from Sai's grasp, successfully prying the chair away from his friend's hands.

Sakura let out a loud gasp as the chair fell to the side with her body tumbling out of it. She landed hard on her side as the chair wheels landed on her legs, tangling them between the two wheels and the handle bars digging into her back.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled as he rushed over to her side as she tried to push the chair off of her back.

"Look what you did Dickless!" Sai growled as he pulled the chair away from Sakura and Kakashi and Yamato untangled her legs.

"Both of you two stop it!" Kakashi snarled as he quickly lifted Sakura up off the floor, eyeing her as Yamato checked over her body for any damages.

"It wasn't my fault-"

"Shut up Naruto!" Yamato shouted as Sakura rubbed her leg while in Kakashi's hold.

"Sakura," Kakashi asked, "Are you okay?"

"…yeah," Sakura sighed, "I'm fine."

Yamato nodded in confirmation as Kakashi set Sakura back down in her chair. Naruto made a move to take the handle bars but, Kakashi stopped him, "I'll do it," he glowered as Naruto shrunk back.

"Let's go guys," Yamato called as he walked out of Sai's bedroom, leading as Kakashi pushed Sakura and Naruto followed. Sai was the last to leave and followed behind Naruto.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as Sai sped up to walk alongside her chair.

"You had an appointment with Tsunade sama, right Sakura?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah? It's just physical therapy, so, why are you…guys…." She trailed as Yamato turned and gave her a wide smile.

"We're going to help you!" the jonin shouted excitedly.

"W-what?" Sakura asked as Sai looked between his grinning teamates.

"We'll be taking care of you from now on," Kakashi clarified as Sai sighed, looking sympathetically at Sakura.

'Great,' Sakura thought as Naruto ran up beside her.

The blond quickly took her hand in his, "Don't worry Sakura chan! We'll make you better!"

"But…shouldn't Tsunade-"

"Relax Sakura," Kakashi cut in, "She said it would be fine."

"….okay," Sakura sighed. There really wasn't anyway of getting out, especially if _her _teamates were in charge. Trying to reason with them was like negotiating with a wall, if it didn't want to budge it wouldn't.

'This should be interesting,' she thought as her team made their way to team 7's old training grounds.

* * *

Okay, so Short Chapter but next time, what will happen with team 7 in physical therapy?

Well, I'll update soon! And don't worry, Lemons will appear in, probably the next chappie and so will Sasuke make an appearance soon! LOL, oh boy!

Slyvia out!


End file.
